This project deals with the regulation of growth hormone secretion as studied in the rhesus monkey. It is also concerned with the relationship between prolactin and growth hormone secretion in primates and with the role of endrocrine as well as other factors in the regulation of fat and carbohydrate metabolism. Current objectives are principally directed at the nature and physiology of primate prolactin.